Hetalia Pairing Oneshots
by multilingualtraveler
Summary: Hetalia Pairing Oneshots. Requests are currently closed. No incest or smut. Thanks.
1. DenNor

**Author's note: I felt like writing something today, so I took a few pairings and wrote oneshots.  
I didn't know which pairings to write, so I took in requests.**

**So here's the deal: I'll take in any pairing request except incest and pairings that I have already written for. I also don't write smut.**

**Otherwise: GIMME GIMME GIMME REQUESTS! ;D**

**~Multilingualtraveler**

* * *

"I like ya Norge"

It was a quiet at dinner time. Denmark and Norway were the only ones at the table. Denmark was happily eating away his meal down to the last scrap, whereas Norway looked down at his food and sighed. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Norge, ya better eat up before I take it." The Dane joked, but Norway didn't care.

He shoved the plate towards him. "Take it. I'm not hungry."

Denmark's smiled turned into a concerned frown. "Norge...? Are you alright?"

Norway nodded. "I'm fine, I'm just not hungry. Please take it."

Denmark refused. "No, I'm not takin yer food. You need it."

"Denmark please."

"Nu uh. No. Eat."

Norway had enough of him. He stood up and ran upstairs to his bedroom. That idiot, why couldn't he just take it? He was clearly not in the mood to eat.

Denmark found Norway curled up on the floor, crying. "Hey Nor, what's wrong?" He kneeled beside the poor Norwegian. "You seem out of it today."

"Leave me alone." Norway mumbled.

"I ain't leavin ya until ya tell me what's wrong."

"God, fine." Norway sat up and crossed his arm. "Iceland left."

"No... really? That can't be Norge, I just saw him-"

"Listen to me idiot!" He yanked at Denmark's collar. "Iceland left for good. He said I treated him like a kid, and that he hated me!"

Norway calmed down, loosened his grip on the collar and buried his face in his hands. Denmark sat down and put an arm around him. "Don't ya worry about him Norge, it was going to happen eventually. Yer not a horrible person."

Norway looked at him. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Yup and nope. I like ya Norge, I really do and seeing you outta yer groove like this makes me sad too."

"Lies."

"Would I do this if I didn't like ya?" Denmark leaned forward and slowly gave Norway a long, passionate kiss.


	2. RusHun

Lonely

It was a regular boring meeting. America kept on boasting about his new fighter planes, Germany tried to settle Italy down and France and England wouldn't stop bickering about everything. It was regular, except for Russia.

Russia wasn't his usual smiling and intimidating self that day. He acted a little vulnerable and slightly irritated. He wasn't himself, but everyone was busy with things other than cooperating so no one noticed him, except Hungary.

Hungary observed everyone from behind Austria's chair. She usually had her camera with her to take photographs because some meetings got wild, but this day was different. Poor lonely Russia just sat there frowning in an isolated corner with no one around. She slowly approached him, with the camera in her hand.

"Hello there Mr. Russia." She greeted him with a smile, but Russia didn't answer back. Her smile immediately faded. "What is wrong?"

Not looking at her he answered. "Nothing of your concern."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it is not your business." Russia snapped.

"Well then Mr. Sassy," Hungary put her hands on her hips, "don't expect me to come back okay?"

"I don't care." He stood up and left the room.

Hungary ran after him. "W-wait! I was kidding!"

Russia paced quickly out of the building to get rid of Hungary, but she wouldn't give up. Why was she so determined to catch me? He ran around the building, only to curl up in a corner and cry.

Hungary stopped when she finally caught up with him. "Russia?"

Russia didn't answer. He didn't want to talk. Hungary carefully sat beside him and whispered. "Tell me what is wrong."

Russia shook his head.

"Please?"

"Nyet, why do you care so much? You should be with Austria."

"But I don't want to be with Austria right now, I want to be with you. Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's complicated."  
"Tell me anyway."

"I was just... reminded of my history. That is all."

Hungary frowned. Russia had it hard, she felt sorry for him. "I understand."

"No, you don't. You don't know how it feels to be lonely."

Hungary leaned her head against Russia's shoulder. "You're right. I don't."

"Everyone wanted to side with America. They feared me. At first it was all fun and games, but then." He stopped. He received this sudden attraction towards Hungary, "But then everyone left me. Even you."

"You mistreated me. I had to leave."

"You're not leaving now."  
"That's because-" She couldn't talk anymore.

The Russian couldn't resist and gave her a kiss. "You talk too much."

****Hungary smiled and kissed him back. They locked lips for a while, when Russia broke it off, "Thank you, I feel better now," and left.


	3. FrUK

Bonne Saint Valentine

Francis knocked on the door for the tenth time. He held a bouquet of red roses behind his back as he waited for Arthur to answer. It has been thirty minutes now, clearly something was wrong.

Francis knocked again and peeked through the window. Arthur was just sitting inside in an armchair, drinking his tea. He seemed to be having a pleasant, quiet time by himself.

It was Valentines Day, who on earth would spend it alone? Francis of course wouldn't, and didn't want to wait any longer outside, so he called Arthur's number and told him to let him in. As Arthur opened the door, Francis pulled out the bouquet and asked: "Veux-tu être mon Valentin?"

"What the hell?" Arthur was at a loss of words, and slightly confused. He didn't know how to react. He was angered but, also slightly touched. He sighed, "Come in."

The Frenchman happily stepped inside. As soon as Arthur closed the door, Francis gave him a hug, "Merci mon amour."

"I-I..." Arthur stuttered. Francis touched his lips.

"Shh..." the Frenchman winked, and gave the Englishman a kiss.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Francis and broke off the kiss.

"What is wrong?" Francis frowned.

"I didn't answer your question from earlier. About being your Valentine."

Francis raised his eyebrow, "What is your answer?"

"Guess," And with that Arthur kissed him back.


	4. Giripan

A Hospitable Afternoon

Japan decided to invite Greece over to his house. Japan had everything prepared; food, snacks, anime DVDs and tea. Everything had to be just right for his guest.

Greece arrived right after lunch, they had a fantastic time. Japan even got a few laughs out of their day and he just felt great. Greece was such good company.

As Japan and Greece sat down for dinner, one of Greece's cats knocked over the tea which created a huge catastrophic mess. Japan sighed, and started to clean up the mess.

"Japan, let me help," Greece picked up some shards from broken cups.

"No, no. You don't have to."

"Please, let me help. It's the least I can do," Greece insisted.

"Hm okay."

So together they spent cleaning up the mess.

At the end of the day, Greece thanked Japan for a fun day and headed out the door. Japan was about to close it, when Greece took his arm, "Wait, Japan," and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**So, any pairing requests? I'm ready :D**


	5. Romano x Taiwan

**Author's Note: Thank you for you request Ayumi Kudou. :) Here you go as requested.**

* * *

Bonjourno Segnorina

Romano was bored, so he went to the mall to shop for some new Italian suits.

"Ugh, this is lame," He mumbled to himself as he searched rack-by-rack. No designer had a sense of fashion these days.

As he was about to leave one of the stores he accidentally ran into a woman. All her shopping bags fell to the ground; numerous amount of clothing scattered about. Romano, the gentleman that he is with women, picked up the clothes for her and folded them neatly back in the proper bags, "That's a lot of clothing you have here signorina. You have an interesting taste in fashion."

The woman giggled, "Yeah, I love shopping!"

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed," Romano joked. "What's your name, pretty signorina?"

"I am Tai-, I mean, Zhōnghuá Mínguó," Taiwan blushed.

He raised an eyebrow, "That name sounds familiar. Well, nice to meet you, I am Lovino Vargas," Romano smiled, "Would you want some help carrying their shopping bags?"

"Oh no, no. It's fine. I'm used to shopping alone."

"Per favore, it's the least I can do for a bella signora like you."

Taiwan smiled, "Okay."

So all afternoon the two countries shopped together. Romano gave her some helpful advice on what to buy, and Taiwan just enjoyed his company. After a lot of giggling and shopping Taiwan asked, "Hey, do you want to have dinner with me?"

"Sì, signora!" Romano bowed, and held out his arm, "I know a great and authentic Italian place."


	6. HongIce

**Author's note: Thank you for your submission immi-tanmobile. I appreciate it. Here's HKIce as you requested.**

* * *

It's for you

Hong Kong was just laying around when the phone rang.

"Hello? This is Hong Kong."

"_Hong Kong? It's Iceland. Can we... talk?_"

"Sure, what's up?"

"_Denmark is being an idiot again. He's been calling me a baby._"

"Oh. I'm sure he's just kidding around."

"_He always calls me a baby!_"

"It's probably just a nickname."

"_Ugh. I don't want to be called a baby!_"

"Well, then uh... tell him to stop."

"_I wish it was that easy,_" Iceland sighed, "_Hong Kong...?_"

"Yes...?"

"_Sometimes I wished I lived with you instead._"

Hong Kong paused for a moment. Did he just hear that right? "Sure you do, friend."

"_No, not like friends._"

"What?"

"_Like uh... like... you know..._"

"A-A couple?"

_"Yes. I like you Hong Kong."_


	7. SuFin

**Author's note: Here's the SuFin for you "And I'm Javert" :) I hope you SuFin shippers are out there reading this. ((This is a one-sided shot though just to let you readers know)) Enjoy**

* * *

Please Go

It was morning, and Sweden got out of bed. He fixed his coffee and ate breakfast. When he finally got ready for the day, he felt like he was missing something, but he didn't know quite what.

He made some coffee for Finland, and went back upstairs to wake his "wife" up. He slowly opened the door, and set the coffee on the bedside table. When he took off the covers, there was only a body pillow. Sweden's eyes opened in shock: "M'wife!"

The Swede looked around in panic. Where was his wife? He then received a sudden chill. The window was open, Finny must have jumped!

Sweden quickly put on his coat and rushed outside. The ground was covered by a layer of snow. He found small footsteps, which appear to be Finland's. Sweden decided to follow them.

The footprints stopped at a nearby forest.

Sweden called out, "F'nny!" and entered it. It was dark and gloomy. There was no way Finland could have hidden here, right?

Sweden kept searching, when he finally found him.

"F'nny!" He ran over to him. Finland was sitting down beside a large tree, shivering and trying to keep warm. Sweden took his jacket and handed it to him.

"F'nny, why did y' run aw'y?"

"B-Because...I-I don't..."

"Y' don't...?"

"I don't want to live you anymore okay?"

Sweden's jaw dropped. His heart shattered into a million pieces, "Y'-y' don't?"

"No! Please j-just go," Finland tossed the jacket at Sweden, and ran away.

And to this day, Sweden never saw Finland again.


	8. GerIta

**Author's Note: Here you go Otaku-Jewel, GerIta for you and the readers. Thank you for your request. :) Enjoy**

* * *

Willst Du Mich Heiraten?

Today was the day. Today was the day Germany was going to step up and tell Italy how he felt. He had enough of waiting.

Germany drove Italy to a fancy restaurant. They chatted, they ate, and ordered dessert. While waiting for the dessert, Germany didn't feel so well. He felt a little nauseous, and his heart started pounding harder and harder. What was going on?

"Italy I-"

"Yes Germany?"

"I don't feel so well."

"Oh no! What do we do?" Italy panicked.

"Excuse me for one moment." Germany left the table and entered the bathroom. His breathing because unsteady, "What the hell is happening? Why am I so...nervous?"

Italy entered the bathroom, "Germany, dessert is here. Should I ask them to pack it up for us?"

"N-Nein, I'm coming." They both walked back to the table. Germany forced down a bite and felt a little better.

After the wonderful dessert, Germany was feeling much better, but he still felt very nervous. Germany got up from the table and fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a little brown box. He stood on one knee, facing Italy. The Italian was in awe.

Germany awkwardly cleared his throat, "Italy, you and I, we have been through many things together and I... I was wondering... Will you, uh, marry me?"

**Italy jumped up out of his seat in excitement, flinging himself onto the German, "Sì! Che faccio!" And gave him a kiss.**


	9. Switzerland x Austria

**Author's Note: This was not requested, but I felt like writing it because a few of my friends love Switzerland x Austria. So here you go. :)**

* * *

What Just Happened?

Austria gave a look of annoyance at the knocking coming from his front door. Who would be trying to contact him at this hour? Austria sighed and walked over to his door, and when he opened it, he came face-to-face with Switzerland.

"Switzerland, what do you want?" Austria asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

The Swiss man didn't answer. Instead, there was a faint sound of music in the background. He listened a bit longer, and realized with distaste it was the song "Edelweiss" from The Sound of Music. "Switzerland, this isn't funny anymore. Show yourself!" The Austrian was clearly annoyed.

Switzerland peeked into the doorway and entered the house. He was smirking real wide, which of course annoyed Austria even more. "What on earth are you doing? You know I hate the Sound of Music as much as the next Austrian you pass by the street!"

"That's the point." Switzerland said matter-of-factly.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Austria groaned.

"My boss told me to visit you."

"And why did he do that?"

"I don't know, but he told me to play this song."

Austria covered his face with his right hand. Why did Switzerland hate him? They were such good friends. Listening to this song didn't irritate him because it appeased Austrians, it irritated him because it reminded him of their childhood and friendship. Those memories suddenly invoked an emotion, some feelings towards Switzerland, but Austria wouldn't admit it. Only the heavens knew that. If only it was easy to express those feelings...

"Um, Austria? Are you alright?" Switzerland asked uncomfortably. Austria was leaning a bit too close to Switzerland. The Swiss man backed up until he hit a wall. "Oh shi-"

The cursing was interrupted by a long, passionate kiss.

Little did they know that Liechtenstein followed her big brother. She held a plate of cookies she baked from earlier at home, but dropped it when she saw the two men kissing.

"Big brother...?"

Switzerland broke off the kiss and looked horrified at his little sister. "Liechtenstein, ah, uh..."

"You don't have to say anything." She started to cry and ran off. "Go and be happy with whoever you like! Don't let me stop you!"

"Liechtenstein! LIECHTENSTEIN!" Switzerland ran after her.

Poor Austria, just as confused at the other two, stood there all alone trying to register what he had just done.


	10. PruHun ((written by a friend))

**Author's Note: This is for Kitty Adaigo. This one shot has been written my one of my friends ((call her emzyfrenzy)). She doesn't have a account. So please leave a review about her story.**

* * *

Same time tomorrow?

"Hey, Liz," Gilbert smiled as Elizaveta opened the door to their small apartment, "How was your day? It was awesome, as it should be, ja?"

Elizaveta let out a small chuckle as she set down her purse and slipped off her shoes, "Yeah, it was awesome. How was your day?"

"Oh, you know. Boring, as usual," Gilbert laughed, "But it's better now, since you're home."

"You're so sappy," Elizaveta smiled and shook her head, "I was planning on making some marmorkuchen tonight, okay?"

"Awesome! You know how I love marmorkuchen!"

Elizaveta laughed at the albino's antics. Gilbert always had loved it when she made German food.

She prepared the ingredients and put the cake into the oven, and turned back to Gilbert who was looking out the window.

"It's almost sundown," he sighed.

"I know."

He turned to look at her with a sad smile, "Too bad I can't stay for the cake, I'm sure it'll be awesome."

Elizaveta gave a bitter laugh, "I always make it with your awesome recipe."

The two stayed silent as the clock ticked by. Gilbert spoke up again, "Make sure you look out for Ludwig, okay?"

"I always do."

"Goodbye, Liz," Gilbert smiled wide, "See you tomorrow, same time, same place."

"Goodbye, Gil..." Elizaveta felt a tear roll down her cheek as the albino disappeared. Gilbert had been dead for nearly a month, but somehow he always showed up at her place every evening. At first, Elizaveta thought she was crazy, but now she just accepted it. She sighed, it was going to be another long night until she saw him again.


	11. RusBel ((written by a friend))

**Author's Note: This story is by Kitty Adaigo, who asked me to post it. So here it goes.**

* * *

Nightmares

It had been a long day. Russia was tired. All day he had been to meetings with his boss, and trying to avoid giving Belarus a real answer for her marriage proposals. He was too tired to deal with that today. But now it was time to go to bed. And for that he was thankful. Russia took a shower, put on his pajamas, and brushed his teeth. Then he crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep. Little did he know he was in for a long night.

Belarus tossed and turned in her own bed. Russia had seemed so distant today. Then again, meetings with your boss are never easy. Still, Belarus loved her brother dearly and was worried about him. She snuck over to his room. As always, his room was locked, but that was never a problem for her. She took out her lock picking kit she had been practicing with, and silently snuck in. She saw her brother sleeping in his bed. She sighed a sigh of relief. Her brother looked so peaceful. She loved how he looked so at peace and happy when he was sleeping.

She was about to leave and go back to bed, when Russia thrashed. She whipped her head back around. Russia no longer looked peaceful and happy. Belarus ran to his side. She didn't really know what to do, this looked like a really bad dream. Should she wake him, or let the dream carry out it's course, and he would probably wake up himself? Belarus crawled onto the bed right next to him. She reached a hand out and touched his shoulder, but pulled away as he thrashed again. She quietly shhh-ed and touched his shoulder again. He didn't thrash, but his eyes opened.

"Belarus? Belarus what are you doing in my room… In my bed." Russia seemed nervous.

"You seemed a little off so I came to check on you! And you were having a nightmare, so I was trying to comfort you!" Belarus stared at him lovingly, and legitimately concerned for him.

"We didn't… I didn't have too much vodka did I and then…" Russia seemed unable to finish his sentences. Belarus understood though. She shook her head.

"No." Belarus smiled in her head though. To tell him the truth though, she probably wouldn't have minded if they did.

"Okay… I didn't hurt you did I?" Russia was still concerned for her. He didn't want to have thrashed out and hit her in his sleep.

"No you didn't Russia. Don't worry. I'm fine." She smiled at him. He sighed, obviously still thrown off by this nightmare. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"Your nightmare?"

"Oh." Russia grew quiet.

"It's fine if you don't, just sometimes it helps." Belarus wanted Russia to be happy.

"It does?" Russia sat up and looked at Belarus. She nodded. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It was a memory. Of my old boss." Belarus understood. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Syestra. It's just a dream. It's over now." Russia sighed. He really didn't want to go into detail about what his boss did, and made him do. He was glad Belarus understood, and he didn't have to explain more. He was thankful for that. He gave her a little smile. She smiled back.

"Come here Belarus…" Belarus crawled under the sheets with him. He put his arm around her, holding her close like he never wanted to let go. She relaxed up against him, looking at him, a little shocked that he was being affectionate like this, but mostly happy as could be.

Russia knew how much she loved him. And truth be told, he loved her back. He was only scared to hurt her. As his sister, she was safe there was no way she could possibly have her heartbroken. But right now, he forgot about his rules he made for himself. He just wanted to cuddle with her. He wanted to feel love and have her feel loved too.

"Я тебя люблю." He whispered softly.

"What?" Belarus looked at him confused. She was surprised to hear him say it.

"Я тебя люблю Belarus." He smiled. Belarus smiled like the happiest person on earth

"Я тебя люблю Russia." Russia kissed the back of her head with a smile. The two of them stayed like that for the rest of the night. Russia felt better, while he drifted off once again, knowing no more nightmares would come, and Belarus would still be here in the morning.

* * *

**I will still take a RusBel and PruHun request since these are written by my friends**


	12. China x Liechtenstein

Switzerland decided to take his little sister to his martial arts class, "Liechtenstein, I can no longer teach you. I have shown you everything I know and so I will take you to my classes."

So the two countries traveled to China every month and took lessons. Of course lessons and flights were expensive, but Switzerland's boss managed to pay. Liechtenstein managed to enjoy herself, and Switzerland couldn't have been more proud of her.

After a year of training, Liechtenstein was assigned a new instructor. Nervous from being separated from her brother, she peeked in her new classroom.

"H-Hello?"

"Aiya, hello there new one. My name is Yao Wang. Call me 'master Yao', aru," China did a flip for a good impression.

**Author's Note: Here, as requested by Ayumi Kudou. Thanks for your requests! ^^ I appreciate them.**

* * *

The Martial Artist

"O-Okay," Liechtenstein giggled nervously.

And so the training began, but something seemed to be different. China and Liechtenstein seemed to become quite close. A bit too close, much to Switzerland's displeasure.

It was Liechtenstein's last day of training, since she has mastered everything China could teach her. They went through their regular warm ups and kicks. After class, China asked Liechtenstein if she could stay behind.

"You've been a great student, aru. I wished there was more I could teach you."

Liechtenstein blushed. "Well, it's been a pleasure." She turned around to leave.

"Lili-" China sighed, "Since you're not my student anymore, would you care to go out with me?"

Her eyes brightened, and smiled. "Sure."


	13. IceSey

**Author's Note: Requested by Kitty Adaigo. You're welcome my dear, and I'm sorry I caused you a little bit of feels ;D**

* * *

I can't believe I met her online

Ugh, Iceland couldn't take it anymore. Why did Norway and Denmark have to be so annoying? Why couldn't they just leave him alone? They've been together for a while now, and it just made Iceland feel awful. So, as the little outsider that he usually was, he went online and started chatting with some online friends.

He spoke to one friend in particular. Her name was Seychelles, and she was the daughter of France. She always added emoticons to her little messages and it made him smile. If only he could meet her in real life.

"Iceland? Iceland!" Norway searched for his brother, "Iceland, get off the computer. You've spent enough time on it."

Iceland groaned and hugged his laptop, "No."

"Ice, ya better listen to yer brother," Denmark added and entered the room.

"No!"

"Fine then, I'll force it away from you," Norway mumbled a little magic spell and the laptop floated into his arms with ease. "There we go. Now let's see what's been keeping you so busy." He checked through Iceland's history, as he stumbled upon a lot of links to Seychelles's profile. He gave a small grin, "Seychelles, huh?"

Iceland blushed bright red, "Give me the computer."

"Not until you explain to me why you've been stalking Seychelles." The laptop made a little ringing sound. Norway perked up a little, "Ooh a private message. From Seychelles."

Iceland tried to grab the laptop, but Norway turned away, "Looks like she likes you. You should ask her out."

"No way!" Iceland gritted his teeth. He didn't want to confess to his brother.

Norway typed a few words on the keyboard and hit enter. "Too late. I set you up."

"What?"

"Yer going to see a movie!" Denmark clapped his hands with excitement.

Iceland threw a pillow at them, "Get. out. Now."

When Denmark and Norway left, Iceland covered his face with his pillow and smiled. He was going to see her. He was going to see Seychelles. This was probably the best things his big brother has ever done for him.

Seychelles had the most wonderful smile. When they met for their date, everything went perfectly. She giggled and smiled a lot. They shared a common interest in fish, (mainly because Iceland's puffin couldn't stop asking for some) and oceans. They watched a Horror/Romance film, it was great. Seychelles would hold on to his hand whenever there was a scary scene. At the end of the movie, they walked out of the theater together. Iceland was tempted to kiss her on the cheek, when France sounded the horn of his car.

"Seychelles, ma chérie," he called out, "it's time to go home now."

She gave Iceland a hug and then promised to text him later. Iceland had never felt this great in a long time.


	14. Grandpa Rome x Mama Greece

**Author's Note: I told my friend emzyfrenzy about the request for Grandpa Rome and Mama Greece and she immediately said: "I'm going to write it!" So, I let her. :) She was really excited to write this.  
Thank you for your request Ranchel.**

* * *

She just wasn't my type

"So there I was, the spear in one hand, the ox in the other, the man was still screaming and the brother was about to- Oh, look!" Rome stopped telling Germania that fantastic story as he saw a fair maiden sitting on a stone bench, feeding a dozen or so small birds.

Germania spoke up, "Uh, Rome, I don't think you should-"

"Nonsense, Germania," Rome interrupted the blond's warning, "You stay here, I'm going to go and chat with her."

Grandpa Rome ever so gracefully strided over to where the woman sat, and smiled wide, "Greetings, pretty lady! My name is-"

"Rome, I know," the woman said without looking up, "The great and vast Roman Empire."

"Huh, I see my reputation precedes me," Rome laughed.

"Why has the great empire decided to visit me today?" she asked, bringing her eyes to his. Rome was caught off by those soft green eyes that seemed to be gazing straight through his soul.

"Well, uh, I was walking along with my best friend, Germania, and I saw such a wonderful young lady out here. So I thought to myself, 'I bet she'd love company.' May I ask who this beautiful woman is?"

She smirked, "Why yes, you may. Her name is Greece. But most call her 'Mother Greece.'"

"Such a lovely name for an equally lovely lady," Rome gave a courteous bow, "Pleasure to meet you."

"I can assume," mother Greece replied, "And do not think I will sleep with you."

"What?" Rome asked, appalled, "I'd never- You're crazy- How could you-"

"Trust me, I know. You should stop going after women solely for their looks, Mr. Rome, or they'll beat you with their wits."

And with that, Mother Greece stood from the bench and walked away. Rome could have sworn she made her hips swing just to annoy him.

He walked dejectedly back to Germania, who actually smirked, "How was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Rome grumbled.

The rest Germania and Rome's journey was spent in blissful silence as Rome thought about what Mother Greece had said. Rome groaned, _Hmph, she wasn't my type anyways._


	15. RusAme

**Author's Note: Thank you Anon for your request. :)  
I would also like to thank my friend emzyfrenzy for helping me with these stories. ((She wrote this one too))**

* * *

Don't mess with the US of A

America sighed as he took his seat at the meeting. He had the unfortunate 'pleasure' of sitting next to Russia, because once again, America arrived late. Of course, Russia was all smiles, and behaved for the begining of the meeting.

Then America had felt something kick his leg. He looked around, and saw everyone was paying attention to the speaker, England, and those who weren't were too far to hit him. I must be getting leg cramps, America figured, I do need to work out more...

Then the kick happened again, accompanied by a soft giggle. That's when America knew: the culprit was Russia.

"Aw, America, you should pay attention to the speaker, да?" Russia smiled.

"Not when you're kicking me," America glared at the Russian.

Russia feigned innocence, "Me? Kick you? How rude~"

America's leg was kicked again.

"Dude! Don't kick me!" America hissed.

"I'm not kicking you," Russia's smile grew as he kicked America again.

"Knock it off!" America's voice was getting louder.

"Knock what off?" Russia smirked.

"Wipe that smug-ass look off your face, too, Red," America fumed.

Russia's smug smile turned into a challenging one, "Make me."

Now it was America's turn to smile, "Bad choice of words, buddy."

"Wha- mmf!?"

Russia was interrupted by a violent kiss from America, effectively silencing his question. America pulled away and was pleased to see the Russian had a surprised look, the slight blush powdering Russia's cheeks didn't hurt either.

"Ahem," an angry voice snapped the two's attention to the speaker, England, who looked ready to jave smoke come from his ears. "If you two are quite done, I'd very much prefer if we get back to this meeting."

"Sure, England!" America laughed.

"Uh, да," Russia replied, a bit dazedly.

America wore a triumphant smirk throught the rest of the meeting, because Russia wasn't kicking him anymore.


	16. RomaSey and ItaLiech Double Date

**Author's Note: Thank you for your request ItaLiech Fan. :) It was greatly appreciated. I had a lot of fun writing this. Oh yeah and thank you for giving me details on what to write. It helped me set up a storyline.**

* * *

Double Date

"Bonjourno my darling!" Feliciano greeted his girlfriend Lili with a kiss on the hand. Lili blushed, "Hallo."

"Shall we proceed with our tour? Lovi and his girlfriend are coming too," Feliciano was excited. Today was going to be a special day where he shows his girlfriend around his country!

The couple met up with Lovino and Michelle at a tiny café, not too far from the Leaning Tower of Pisa. The four of them sat down at an outdoor, round and shiny silver table. They ordered ordered two Italian ices to share.

When the dessert arrived, Feli took a spoon and flirtatiously fed Lili some. Lovino and Michelle both awkwardly ate off their own spoons without a second thought. Lili giggled. Feli was so cute!

When Lovino heard Lili giggling, he became a little jealous. Why didn't he think of that? His girlfriend must think he's terrible. So of course, Lovi started imitating his little brother.

"Lovi, you don't have to do that," Michelle smiled.

Lovino tried to act cool, "Oh sì, sì I do. It's, uh... An Italian custom to spoon feed their girlfriends dessert."

After dessert they toured around other patches of Italy. It was a lot of driving and boat riding but they managed to get through it. They saw some of the small isles of Venice, and Murano. Feliciano bought a few glass beads there for Lily and assembled them on a string to use as a necklace. Romano on the other hand talked about the history of the places and interesting facts.

They ended their journey at the Colosseum. Before saying goodbye, both Feliciano and Lovino kissed their dates on the cheek.

"I hope you had fun Lili! We should do this again sometime! Maybe next time I'll tour around your place!" Feliciano smiled.

She giggled, "Well, my place isn't as big as yours."

"Aw, but I bet it would still be fun! Well then, arrivderci!" He gave her one last embrace before she took a cab to the airport.

Lovino sighed. His date didn't go as romantically as he had hoped. His little brother seemed to have more fun than he did, "Michelle, I apologize. This must have been a boring date for you."

Michelle looked at him strange, "Are you kidding? This trip was fantastique! Merci mon amour!" She kissed him back on the cheek and left.

Lovino turned to his brother, "This day was an exciting day!".


	17. Spamano

**Author's Note: Thank you Stardust 98 for Spamano. ((Emzyfrenzy wrote this for you))**

* * *

Good Morning

Spamano

"Come on, Romano, time for you to rise and shine!" Spain sang to the no longer sleeping Romano.

"Bastardo, it is way too early in the morning for this," Romano grumbled.

"We have many things to do today, mi tomate," Spain smiled, "So you need to get up, get dressed, eat your breakfast, so we can complete the chores, sí?"

"Ugh," Romano sat up in his bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "How can you be up so early?"

Spain laughed and patted Romano's messy hair, "I go to sleep at the correct time, as well as wake up expecting the best for each day!"

"You're too cheery in the morning for a normal person," Romano groaned.

****"Well, I need to be cheery enough for the both of us," Spain chuckled and bent down to give Romano a small kiss on the lips before heading towards the door, "Also, don't forget to brush your teeth, smelly breath isn't good when you're trying to kiss someone."


	18. CanLiech

**Author's Note: Thanks again Stardust 98 for your request. This pairing is so adorable. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I'm Canada

Switzerland and Liechtenstein were walking downtown to go grocery shopping. Tomorrow was a special event, where they celebrated their sibling anniversary. Everything had to be perfect, and of course a fair price.

While walking down the cobble stoned pathway, passing by shops, Liechtenstein felt a sudden chill. She wasn't cold or anything. She felt like she ran through a person.

"Schwester, are you alright?" Switzerland asked in a slightly concerned tone.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Switzerland gave her another quick concerned glance and then changed back to his regular face, "Alright then, I trust you to go to the bakery and buy us some bread okay? I'll be heading across the street to the butchery and order some fresh meat."

Liechtenstein nodded again as they parted their own ways.

She entered the bakery and ordered some baguettes and hot crossed buns as she felt that same chill again. She looked around nervously, and accidentally walked into a person.

"Oh, I'm super sorry!" She looked up and apologized. The person was a tall man, with a red hoodie with a maple leaf printed on it, hugging a white teddy bear that looked like a polar bear. He had long golden and curly hair, and wore a pair of square frames glasses.

The person looked down on her, "There's no need. I'm the one who should be sorry, eh?" He smiled, "I'm Matthew, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Lili." Liechtenstein blushed.

"Wait, Lili? Are you related to Vash Zwingli?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Because I'm... I'm..." The man turned away and sighed, "It's no use."

"What's no use? Who are you?"

"I'm Canada!"

Liechtenstein immediately recognized him from world conferences and other events that they were invited to. She always felt so sorry for him. He was always all alone, because no one noticed him unlike his brother America who got all the attention.

"Oh! I know who you are!" She perked up, "I've seen you before."

"Y-You remember me?"

"Yes!"

That seemed to make Canada extremely happy, "I... I don't know what to say. Thank you." He smiled again.

Liechtenstein giggled, "You're friendly, unlike your brother."

"Yeah, my brother can be quite annoying at times, but he's okay."

Their conversation went on for a few hours. Switzerland was waiting for her at the town square but became extremely concerned, ran to the bakery and swung the door open, "Liechtenstein! You were supposed to be at the town square about an hour ago!" He froze and saw some strange man talking to his little sister, "You!" Switzerland pointed at Canada, "You stay away from my little sister!"

"Big brother, it's okay! This is Canada." Liechtenstein introduced the two.

"Who?"

Canada looked down sad.

"Brother... This is Canada, and I was wondering if... Maybe he could join us for dinner tomorrow?"

Switzerland hesitated for a moment, but then said, "Fine, fine. Just don't cause any trouble. I'm watching you."


	19. PruCan

**Author's Note: Thank you Guest for your request (aha, I just rhymed. xD) I hope you enjoy this oneshot. :)**

* * *

Invisible

Prussia was just walking down the street like any regular person. The only thing was that, no one could see him. It's been a long time since his land had dissolved, and he had nothing better to do.

People would walk right through him without notice. It felt a little strange to Prussia, but also a little lonely. He sighed, he had nowhere to go and nothing to do, when suddenly he ran into someone.

"Oof, watch where you're going!" Prussia yelled

The person looked down and said quietly, "S-sorry... I was just... Wait, y-you can see me?"

"Yeah I can, the Great and Awesome Prussia can see everyone! Wait, you can see me?" His red eyes lit up.

The person nodded, "I'm Canada."  
"Who?"

"Canada. I've heard of you before. Didn't you disappear a while back?"  
Prussia flinched and looked down, "J-Ja, but I don't want to talk about it. No one recognizes me."

"H-Hey," Canada put a reassuring arm on his shoulder, "I-it's okay. Not many people recognize me either."

"They don't?"

Canada shook his head. Prussia smiled. He finally found someone who was also treated the same way he was. "Well then, let's be awesome and invisible together."


	20. AmeHun

**Author's Note: Thank you for your two requests applepierush! :D Here's AmeHun for you written by emzyfrenzy.**

* * *

A Tour Around Budapest

America walked the streets of Budapest, looking at the fine buildings, taking pictures of the sights, the normal tourist deal.

"America? What are you doing here?" Hungary asked when she saw the loud nation.

"Huh? Oh, hey Hungry!" America smiled brightly, even if he mispronounced her name, "I'm here learning about some history, because England was getting all on my case about it."

"That's wonderful!" Hungary smiled back, "And you chose my country? I'm so honored!"

"Not a problem, ma'am!" America laughed, "Besides, I also wanted to see what happened in Budapest!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Nat and Clint were talking about their time in Budapest! I was wondering what they meant."

"Nat and Clint?" Hungary was dearly confused.

"Yep! Black Widow and Hawkeye, from the Avengers!" America's eyes seemed to sparkle, "The best S.H.I.E.L.D agents ever!"

"Oh, well I'm sure they had a wonderful time here," Hungary couldn't believe it. Was America serious? He was coming here to see how fictional superheroes enjoyed her capital city. Typical America...

"Yeah, I bet Clint was looking at the amazing views of this city!" America spread his arms wide as if to emphasise his point, "It's beautiful! Of course, not as beautiful as the country herself, but close enough."

Hungary blushed, "America, are you saying-"

"Hey, could you take me on a tour? Who better to give a tour of Budapest than the country of Hungary?" America asked, "I'll be good!"

Hungary laughed, "Of course, America. I'll take you on a tour."


	21. CanHun

**Author's Note: This one's for you too applepierush, thanks for your requests ^^**

* * *

The Real Hero

_She couldn't take it much longer... She had to separate from the Warsaw Pact. She didn't care if it'll kill her trying... As long as it kept her away from Soviet Russia, she would be forever happy... She will not stop fighting..._

"Hungary? A-Are you alright?" Canada shook her arm a little to wake her up. Hungary fell asleep on the table with her head tucked in her arms.

She yawned a little, "Hm?"

"You fell asleep in the middle of dinner. Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes Canada, I am alright."

"Are you sure?" Canada looked concerned, "You were crying in your sleep."

She sighed, "Oh Canada, it's nothing to worry about."

Canada scooted his chair closer to Hungary. "Tell me anyways."

"I-I..." She began, "I was dreaming about the Warsaw Pact... and how dreadful I was treated." Hungary bit her lip and looked away. She didn't want to cry, especially in front of Canada.

Canada gently took her hand, "Hey... I saved you from it, didn't I? There's nothing else to worry about."

Hungary looked at him and smiled, "Yes, you are my hero. Not like your brother who likes to show off tricks and stunts, but a _real_ hero."


	22. 2p Italy x Liechtenstein

**Author's Note: Ooh another request from Ayumi Kudou :) Thanks. This one's an interesting pairing! My friend emzyfrenzy loves the 2Ps so I let her write it. (She was super excited)**

**Emzyfrenzy's note: The 2ps are referred to by their human names. And sorry if this isn't exactly what you had in mind, I tried.**

* * *

A Rescue

Liechtenstein smiled as she walked the pathways of Italy. She had never personally been to this country, and now she was loving everything about this place. The buildings were very nice and everyone was so friendly.

"Hey, little lady," someone called from behind her. Liechtenstein turned around to see a man that looked similar to America standing there with a smug grin, "Nice dress you got there."

"Wh-who are you?" Liechtenstein back up, but the man took a step forwards.

"The name's Alfred," he smiled, showing a missing tooth, "What's yours?"

"None of your business."

"Aw, don't be like that, princess," Alfred chuckled, then he was suddenly standing over here and had an iron grip on Liechtenstein's arm, "How 'bout we go to my place, get outta this dump of a country."

"Hey! Who you calling a dump country, you testa di cazzo!" and angry voice shouted, "And stay away from the signorina!"

Liechtenstein and Alfred turned to see a man who looked similar to Italy standing there, and he looked furious.

"Oh, hey, Feliciano," Alfred smiled, "You wanna join?"

Feliciano's eye twitched, "Asshole! Get away from her!"

Alfred snorted and roughly threw Liechtenstein on the ground, "I see, you don't want to have any fun."

"Fun isn't forcing yourself onto women," Feliciano growled, "Your brain must be full of shit to think that."

"You callin' me a shit head?" Alfred asked, "Because I think you are.

"Maybe I am," Feliciano said, "You sure look like one."

"Watch it, pal!" Alfred readied his fists, "I beat you once, I can beat you again!"

Then a Germany lookalike and a Japan lookalike entered the alley, and Alfred's tough-guy facade wavered.

"Ah shit. The three of you?" Alfred took a step away from the three men, "Forget this, I'm outta here." And with that, he ran off.

"Ludwig, Kiku," Feliciano addressed his companions you should chase after him. Make sure he gets the message that he shouldn't force his ugly ass on women," Feliciano ordered. The two nodded and took off after the fleeing Alfred.

Feliciano walked over to the fallen Liechtenstein, "Are you alright, signorina?" he asked as he kneeled beside Liechtenstein.

"J-Ja..." Liechtenstein sniffled.

"That guy was a real asshole, I'm sorry you had to run into him," Feliciano lifted Liechtenstein off the ground, carrying her bridal-style, "I apologize he had to ruin your tour of my country."

"Don't worry about it, you and your friends were able to scare him off," Liechtenstein smiled.

"I still don't like seeing assholes like him messing with women, young or old, no woman deserves to be treated like that. I'll take you home, Ludwig and Kiku can go and beat that man up, sì?"

"Danke."

Feliciano carried Liechtenstein back to her house, despite her protests that she could walk. One there, he set her down, and pulled out his card, "If any more stronzi show up, you give me a call, va bene?"

"Alright," Liechtenstein graciously accepted the card, "Oh, um, before you go...?"

"Sì?"

Liechtenstein stood on her toes to give Feliciano a small kiss on the cheek, "A thank-you kiss, for saving me."

Feliciano smiled, "E stato un piacere, signora."


	23. England x Liechtenstein

**Author's Note: I would like to thank carrotgirlhatty for requesting UKLiech. This for some reason was a tough one to write. I really hope you like it. :S**

* * *

Lost

"Hello there little one," England greeted Liechtenstein with a small smile, "Are you lost?"

Liechtenstein nodded nervously, "I-I got seperated from b-big brother."

"Oh dear, we must find him. Well then, no fret, I can use a tracking spell and find him for you."

Liechtenstein's eyes lit up. "R-really? Oh, thank you sir!"

"It's the least I can do," England took out a pocket book full of spells and looked up 'tracking spells'. Then he started mumbling some strange words, and the atmosphere darkened a little. A tiny chill crept up Liechtenstein's spine. She was scared.

England finally stopped mumbling and everything returned to normal.

"Have you found him?" Liechtenstein asked hopefully.

He frowned, "Sadly no, I couldn't find him. My magic is getting a little rusty. I'm so sorry dear."

Liechtenstein started to cry, "I will never see big brother again!"  
All of the sudden England had an idea(he should of had it before). "Hey, how about we go to my place and I'll call your brother."

"Big brother told me not to go to stranger's houses."

"But you see, I'm England, and I'm a trustworthy man."

"Big brother told me that strangers say that to get you and keep you forever."

"Yes, but I'm no stranger. You're Liechtenstein right?"

"H-How did you know my name?"

"I'm England, I know most countries."

"I-I guess... you wouldn't be a stranger then?"

"No, not at all."

Liechtenstein thought for a moment, and then agreed to go home with him.

When they arrived, England immediately phoned Switzerland, but nobody answered. He tried again, and again but still no answer. Eventually England called Austria to see what was wrong.

"He disappeared, I don't know why, where or when," Austria said in a slightly worried tone.

"Oh, well thank you." England hung up and sighed.

"Did you find him?" Liechtenstein looked at him with her big innocent green eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't find him." England didn't want to disappoint her, but she deserved to know the truth.

"Oh, well..." Liechtenstein choked, "M-Maybe I can stay with you for a little longer?"

"Sure."

A day without Switzerland turned into weeks, and weeks turned into years. Liechtenstein started to grow fond of England, and England grew fond of her.

They never found out about what happened to Switzerland, but as long as they had each other, Liechtenstein was happy.


	24. IMPORTANT NOTICE YOU MUST READ!

**So hi my dear readers ^^**

**Author here, and I need to tell you something real important.**

**I will be closing requests on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. I'm returning back to school tomorrow(was supposed to be today but we got a snow day yay!) and I won't have much time to write oneshots. So Friday and the weekends are the only days I will be able to write them.**

**I really appreciate all of you who requested a pairing(or pairings in some cases). It was fun writing for you and all of you had really interesting ships! And I'm glad emzyfrenzy and I were able to make you happy.**

******To those who requested yesterday: I'M SUPER SORRY I DIDN'T FINISH THEM! T-T I will finish on Friday, I promise. It's just that the stress with school starting again, my coauthor and me have been very busy bees. I feel really really really bad about it, and it saddens me greatly to not have reached the deadline for last night.**

**I will reopen the requests fulltime during summer vacation. I promise. It will say in the description when it's back open fulltime, so pay attention to that ;)**

**You're all so lovely and I also want to thank you for over 1,000 views and have been read in 18 different countries! Goodness me that's a lot! And this fic just started four days ago! O-O Haha, well I love you all my dear readers and I'll see you next weekend. :)**

**~Multilingualtraveler**


	25. ChuSey

**Author's Note: We got a lot of lovely requests. Sadly my friend and I were not able to catch up so we hired another coauthor, Kittythecellis, to write with us. She has written for us before, and we are relieved to have another person working with us.  
Here's ChuSey for you Seiko. We greatly apologize for being late.**

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" CRASH! Yao crashed his plane. Dammit, that stupid American jerk! He cursed to himself. I knew I shouldn't have raced with him in his fighter plane!

Yao checked himself to see if anything was broken and then looked out of the window. It was a quite tropical area, full of palm trees. Yao climbed out of the plane and landed on a smooth sandy surface.

This place doesn't look so bad! It could be my new vacation home. He smiled to himself and explored around.

After a few minutes he reached a beach, and at that beach was a young woman ledge fishing. Her skin was a faint shade of dark, and looked so soft to touch. Her hair was long and a deep shade of brown, parted in pigtails, wrapped around by two little red bows. She was the most beautiful young lady he has ever seen. She turned around and looked at him.

"Bonjour. Welcome to Seychelles." She smiled the brightest smile Yao had ever seen. "What brings you to my island?" She put her fishing pole down and kicked her bare feet in the air from where she was sitting. Yao realized he must have been blushing. "I'm sorry. I'm here for the meeting with the other representatives from the ther countries. My name is Yao Wang, China..." The girl nodded. She swung around to face the man.

"Je m'appelle Michelle, but most people call me Chelles." The Chinese man nodded.

"Are you the representative from Seychelles?" The girl nodded. He looked at her.

"Are you lost Yao? I can direct you there." He nodded. She jumped down and grabbed his hand. "Follow me." She ran off towards her house. The man followed her, with her hand warm like sunlight entwined with his.

Finally they got to the meeting room. Yao noted how colorful it was. They were the first ones there. Yao sat down next to Michelle.

"Do you want anything? Maybe a water? There are plenty of snacks!" The girl beamed. He shrugged.

"A water would be nice I guess..." He watched her pigtails bounce down the hall to her kitchen. Yao walked around the room looking at the designs on the wall, the colorful little fish looked like she may have painted them, and there were pictures of her and two. Francis? Arthur? Oh. Her languages are French and English, of course she is one of their disputed colonies. He turned back to go to his seat. Michelle came back with a glass of water and a bowl of little candies she put in the middle of the table.

"Thank you Michelle..." He took a sip of the water and then put it down on the table. Yao and Michelle stood side by side quietly waiting for the others to come as the time passed by.

As Yao seemed be looking around the room, Michelle checked that she hadn't forgotten anything. She had a thought. Sometimes this room got hot. She remembered she should turn her fan off so Denmark didn't take off his shirt again, much to Norway's dismay.

At the same time Yao saw a picture of a little girl who kind of looked like Michelle and France. He started to walk towards it, when Michelle at the same time turned around to adjust the fan. The two-some bumped into each other. "I'm so sorr-" Michelle and Yao started but got caught in each others gaze. Michelle closed her eyes and found herself leaning forward. The Chinese man too, until he felt her lips on his in a gentle kiss. Michelle felt completely relaxed, and the Yao surprisingly happy.

"WHAT'S UP! THE HERO IS HERE! MICHELLE MAKE WAY FOR THE HER- OMG!" Alfred came into the room. But froze, Francis and Arthur rushed in

"MICHELLE?!" Arthur shouted at the girl who had her arms around the Chinese next

"YAO WANG!? LET GO OF MA PETITE FILLE!" Francis shouted quickly filling with anger.

"I'M SORRY papa!" Michelle shouted over the now starting commotion.

"What happened ma chérie?"

"We just kissed there's no need to panic." Yao reassured them.

Francis calmed down a little bit. "Okay.."

"YAO'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND YAOS GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" America chanted.

"Congratulations my friend." Russia smiled. It was hard to tell for who this was more awkward. But the awkward was made a little bit easier, as the new couple squeezed hands under the table, comforting each other as the table turned crazy as hell.

* * *

**Thank you Kittythecellist for finishing this story for me.**

**If any of you readers would like to help us write oneshots, please contact me vie Private Message or email me: writewithme8 (gmail)**


	26. LatSea

**Author's Note: Thank you Teh AWESOME BeastMODE6 for your pairing request.**

* * *

Voyagers

Sealand was excited. He was finally grew up and became a recognized country. The first thing he did wanted to do was visit all the countries and tell them about the great news.

The trip was expensive and long, but he managed with Sweden and Finland's help. Finland packed a lunch for his first flight, "Now you be careful okay?"

"Of course I will!" Sealand said reassuringly.

Finland's lip quivered, and gave Sealand a hug. The little micronation grew up too fast for him.

Sealand finished packing, said goodbye one last time and left. Off to an adventure! He said to himself. Let's just hope everyone likes me.

The first stop he made was the Baltic States. There he ate lunch with three countries: Estonia, Lithuania and Latvia. They all were very friendly, especially Latvia. He kept on smiling and giggling, it was a little strange.

After lunch, Lithuania and Estonia were putting the plates up, which still left Latvia and Sealand sitting together.

"Um...hi could we talk in the livingroom? It's more... comfortable there," Latvia asked nervously. Sealand agreed and they both sat down in the livingroom. Sealand told him jokes and the places he wanted to visit. Latvia just kept giggling, "You're cute Sealand. I like you. Could I come with you on your adventures?"

Sealand smiled, "That would be totally cool!"


	27. Sweden x Ukraine

**Author's Note: Thank you again Ayumi Kudou for your request. ^^ This one was written by my friend emzyfrenzy. Enjoy.**

* * *

Found

Berwald grunted as he placed down the large log next to the others. That looked like enough firewood for a month. Well, time to go check the snares to see if he caught anything to add to his dinner.

As the Swede walked, he heard faint crying. Being the gentleman he was, he followed the sound until he saw a woman sitting in the snow, her face buried in her hands as she wept.

"Miss?" Berwald asked gently as he walked over to her.

She looked up at him, startled, "P-please, no send back," she begged in broken Swedish, "I can't go back."

Ukrainian, judging by her accent, Berwald kneeled in front of her "Don't worry I won't send you back. What's your name?"

"Yekaterina," the Ukrainian woman sniffled, "You?"

"Berwald Oxenstierna, I live nearby," the Swede held out a hand, "You can stay with me for the night."

"R-really? Thank you," Yekaterina gave a small smile.

"No problem."

As he helped her up, he saw she was well endowed. But he chose not to comment, only supporting her as they walked back to his small house. He led her to his couch, and got the fire started.

"What were you doing in the woods?" Berwald asked her.

Yekaterina's eyes filled with tears, he was afraid she'd begin to cry again, "Oh... I was fleeing Ukraine. I do not want to be part of Soviet Union."

"Hm," Berwald nodded in understanding.

"I tried to bring brother and sister along... But they don't come," Yekaterina sighed, "So I flee without them."

"You have a brother and sister?"

"Так," she nodded, "Little brother is in the Russian military, very high rank, so he don't come. Little sister loves brother very much, so she stay with him. I flee alone."

"Luckily you came here then," Berwald said, "I'll cook us dinner. You can sleep in my room, I'll be on the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"I insist. You're the guest."

She blushed, "Thank you."

Berwald nodded his head and went to his small kitchen to begin cooking a meal for two. He looked out the window and saw a man standing in the distance. From what Berwald could see, the man had a scarf around his neck and was dressed in a thick coat. The man nodded his head at Berwald before turning around and walking out of view.

"I-is there something wrong?" Yekaterina's timid voice asked.

"Hm? I just thought I saw a man..."

"Oh," she smiled a breathtaking smile, "It is nothing to worry about. We are safe."

"Alright then. You rest, I'll wake you when dinner is ready," Berwald smiled softly, "As I said before, you can rest here for as long as you'd like."


	28. GerLiech

**Author's Note: OH MY GOSH THIS HAS OVER 2000 VIEWS! O_O THANK YOU FOR READING! :D Happy Easter everyone. This oneshot was requested by a guest. Thank you for requesting. I apologize for posting so late. It's getting busier and busier. My offer still stands for hiring a new author. Please email me or send me a private message. Well, enjoy the fic! ((this oneshot was written by kittythecellist))**

* * *

Friends

"Hallo Lili," The little German boy smiled at her.

"Hallo Ludwig., She smiled back. The two little children started chasing each other for a game of tag. Germany and Liechtenstein were best friends. They did everything together. Absolutely everything. But the days and the hours and years passed by. As they grew older, their bosses wanted them to take on more responsibilities.

"Hey Ludwig. Do you want to go to the park today?"

"I'm sorry Lili I can't. I wish it could be different. I miss you."

"It's alright I understand," That was the last time he spoke with her. He heard from others about the hard time her country had gone through and how she couldn't go to meetings for a while. He felt bad, but his boss forbid him to help. He was so thankful to Switzerland, for helping her and protecting her.

But then for the first time in years, Liechtenstein attended the meeting again. The whole meeting, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her hair was short. She wore a blue ribbon in her hair. She looked up and saw him. She whispered something to her brother and he nodded.

She walked over to the German, "Guten Tag Ludwig."

"Hallo Lili," Germany's heart fluttered, "How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Good."

"It's good to be back," The female nation smiled.

"I missed seeing you here," Germany blushed slightly. She smiled even brighter in that smile he missed.

"I missed you too."

Japan called for the meeting to start. The Liechtensteiner returned to her brother side. They watched each other out of the corners of their eyes for the remainder of the meeting. After the meeting Germany wrote in his journal.

Today I saw Lili for the first time in a long time.

My heart was really fluttery...

I think that crush I had on her when I was little is still there. I just don't know how to tell her.

Then World War 2 came. Germany fought battle after battle with the Allies. But the war started closing in on him. The end was near and he knew it. He sat and looked out on the battlefield where many young German soldiers lay. Prussia was wondering around camp somewhere else. The German searched for his journal, but it was nowhere to be seen. If found that could be a dangerous weapon. He thought of what he had written about his boss, and battles. And it had his feelings for Liechtenstein in there. They could use her against him- she could be in danger. The German got up. He had to find that journal.

"HEY LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" America waved a notebook in front of a tired England's face. England looked at the journal.

"Germany has a weakness?"

"And it's a girl!" America looked pleased.

"Okay, go get her. We can get Germany to surrender in return of her life."

America nodded. England sent Germany a telegraph. We have your girl. Surrender or she dies.

Germany showed up to the meeting alright, "Give me Lili."

"Why don't you come in and we can talk this out?" America smiled.

"Nein. Not until I know Lili is okay," The German put his foot down. America dragged the chair with a wide eyes, duck taped up Liechtenstein. He ran for her.

Arthur blocked him, "No. You have to surrender first."

"Let me see the terms," Germany was handed the paper with the terms and read them over, "And if I surrender, Liechtenstein is free and you won't harm her in anyway."

Liechtenstein shook her head no, her eyes filling with tears. England nodded.

"Okay," Germany signed the paper. America released Liechtenstein.

"Ludwig nein... You can't do this! They will kill you!"

"Lili," He put a hand on her cheek, "I will come back for you."

"You promise?"

Germany did not answer. Liechtenstein wailed, "Nein please! Germay don't do this!"

"Auf Wiedersehen Liebes," He kissed her her on the cheek and she sobbed. "Go home Lili!" England and America took him away.

Years passed. The Cold War was over. There was another normal world meeting. Liechtenstein and her brother attended.

So did Germany. As Liechtenstein saw her childhood friend, she ran for him.

"LUDWIG!" He hugged her tightly and kisses her cheek. But he missed. She turned her head and he kissed her on the lips. Hearing Switzerland's gasp, he tried to pull away, but Liechtenstein wrapped her arms around Germany's neck and closed her eyes.

"Ohhonhon, look. Switzerland is blowing a fuse," France whispered to Spain and Prussia.

"Oh dios mios..." Spain laughed.

"I'm just glad to see mein Bruder happy," Prussia shrugged, "Meaning I should go distract Switzerland. Save my brother from getting shot... YO SWITZYMAN!" Prussia ran towards him. Everyone in the room laughed. Liechtenstein turned to Germany.

"Don't leave me again. Ever ever ever..."

"Never," Germany sealed his promise with a kiss that time. And Liechtenstein couldn't stop smiling for days after.


	29. TEMPORARILY CLOSING REQUESTS PLEASE READ

**Hello, Author here,**

**I have some really terrible news. The weekend thing is not working out, so I will be closing requests completely. I will of course open them back when summer vacation starts. I promise.**

**To those of you who have requested, and their requests haven't been posted yet: I'm really sorry T-T, I will slowly start posting them.**

* * *

On a happy note: I'm going to an anime con as Norway! :D Yay! So if you're going to ASTL, look for me ^^

**I LOVE YOU ALL MY DEAR READERS**

**-Multilingualtraveler**


End file.
